Final Fantasy 7: Sephiroths Legacy
by omega343
Summary: An original plot twist to Final Fantasy with a few original characters thrown in to the works. My first time so please be nice.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy 7: Sephiroths' Legacy

I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related. Im just doing this for fun and will not make a profit. This is my first fanfic so please don't be offended if it sucks tell me how I do okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

"Arpham? Arpham? Where are you Arpham?"

_I see her in her mothers' arms, running away. Where are they going?_

_The young girl was begging her mother to go back, but why?_

_What is this? It's the town where I grew up. Why is it burning? _

_Why is she looking for me? Where is this dream from...?_

[Midgar, Just as AVALANCHE destroys the reactor in the beginning of FF7

"SEPHIROTH!" _What was that? That's the third time I've have had this dream._

_Why does it feel like this man named Sephiroth is involved? And this girl? _

_I feel that I know her some how. But how? I remember the town but I don't know who they are._ A bug crawls up onto the bed. Faster than the eye could see Arpham sliced the four inch Cockroach in half with a knife that was under his pillow. He has been training himself for sixteen years only to wind up in a dirt hole like Midgar. _Why did I come to Midgar? I put my head in my hands and run my fingers through my shoulder length red hair. Why did I leave them? Why was there an explosion?_

I pick up the phone and dial the managers' apartment.

"Yes what is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"This is Arpham in room 343, is there a TV in this building?"

"Yeah in my room but if you ya think i'm gong to let you,"

"What ever, where's the nearest public TV?"

"Um, the bar 7th Heaven about a block away."

"Thanks."

"Hey your rent is due in,"

Click, _O well i'm out of here._

I pick up an oversized duffle bag and a my katana the Green Dragon, throw on a t-shirt, jeans and an odd silvery ring mail vest. I put a long jacket on over them and hide my weapon under the jacket. Then I grab the duffle, open the window and leap out and onto a rail and slide to the ground. The moment I hit the ground I dash in the direction of the 7th heaven.

[Sector 7 inside the 7th heaven

Tifa was in the basement hideout watching the news.

There was a knock at the door upstairs.

Tifa goes to the pinball machine and goes upstairs.

"Were closed! Go away!"

"Tifa? Tifa Lockheart? Is that you?"

"What who is this?"

"It's Arpham, remember? We trained together for a few months!"

"Omigod! Arpham! How have you been?"

"Um, can I come in? It's kinda cold out here."

"Oh, yeah right, one second."

Tifa runs down stairs, grabs the keys and runs back to the door.

There is a thump from outside.

"Hey Arpham, are you okay?"

... Nothing

Tifa opens the door and looks around. Arpham is gone, but a duffle bag

and a note is sitting in front of the door. Tifa picks up the note, it says

"Heard gunshots, gone to help"

"Damnit Arpham, why do you always run off to help people?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Near Sector 8

"Hurry get to shelter!"

Arpham runs up. He looks around and he sees a blond spiky haired guy in

light armor knock over a younger chestnut haired girl in a pink dress.

_Why does that make me really mad?_

"Hey! You spiky!"

The blond guy looks around and takes off down a side street.

"Hey spiky! At least help her up! Damn!"

"Ouch,"

"O i'm so sorry and..."

Her eyes, there so deep...

"Um, you can let go of my hand now, i'm up."

"Oh, um i'm sorry, do I know you?"

_That was a stupid thing to say and do._

"I don't know. Why do you keep staring into my eyes?"

"Oh sorry..."

_I sound pathetic! I've fought monsters but I can't talk to some random girl?_

_But this isn't random. What? Why did I think that?_

"It's okay. Anyway would you like to buy a flower?"

"Sure but I don't have much money, if any."

"Don't worry its only one gil."

"In that case, sure"

Arpham hands her the money and she gives him a fresh rose. There's another explosion nearby.

"Get under shelter! I've got to go!" Arpham starts to run off when the girl calls out

"What's your name?"

He stops turns around and yells "Its Arpham! Ill see you around!" With that Arpham jumps and disappears into the flames of disaster.

[Sector 7 inside 7th Heaven

"Hey Tifa! I'm back!"

"Oh Arpham I was just telling the guys here about you."

"Oh, could you introduce me?"

"Yeah, this is Jess,"

"Hey."

"And this is Wedge,"

"Mff, yo"

"And, where's Barret?

"I'm right here!"

"Oh, sorry you just came up from the basement huh?"

"Yeah, where's spiky?"

"He hasn't come in yet? I thought he was downstairs?"

"Hey who's he? If he isn't here to join he needs to go NOW!"

"Hey! He's an old friend of mine!"

"Oh I see you got tired of waiting for Cloud and got a boyfriend."

"I met her while I was training in the wilderness, that's hardly romantic!"

"How do we know you two didn't hit it off trying to find "shelter"?"

Tifa and Arpham blush heavily. They both yell "Nothing happened between us then!"

Barret laughs, "Geez you two! I was just kidding, but you sure are protective about it."

They blush again. Barret winks at Tifa, "Don't worry I wont tell Cloud."

The door to the bar closes, "Won't tell me what?" I look over and it's him. That guy that pushed the flower girl over. Suddenly I was up with the Dragon out to Clouds neck.

I screamed "You bastard!"

I hear Tifa yell "Arpham what are you doing!?"

I hear a loud ca-chick. "Drop the sword Arphie."

"Barret, don't call him Arphie he gets,"

Arpham disappears for a second and reappears in the same position with the Dragon

to Clouds throat. Barrets' clip in his gun arm falls out.

"What the F&# Man!"

"DONT INTERUPT FATA$$! Why did you knock her over?!"

"I didn't mean to. I was going to apologize and help her up but I was

being chased by SHINRA so I had to go fast. It wasn't you that drove me away."

"Oh, really? I can kill you in one stroke!"

"How about this, we will go to the weapons shop and duel in the testing

room in the back tomorrow."

"NO!" Tifa yells, "You two cant fight at a time like this besides Arpham

should join us on the mission tomorrow." Arpham puts his sword away.

"I would recommend we wait a week."

Barret gets annoyed "What? Why?"

"Because it will give security time to die down."

"Oh yeah right,"

"And Tifa, I got you something!" Arpham digs in his coat for a few seconds before pulling

a fresh rose out and motioning for Tifa to take it.

"Arpham I can't take this,"

Barret laughs, "Why not, he's just a friend right?"

"Well I guess, I mean the past is the past right?"

Cloud and Barret look at each other and they both say "Past?"

Tifa blushes heavily "Well we may have had something when he saved me from a cave of silver dragons."

Arpham laughs, "I think Cloud is jealous." Cloud snorts, "Whatever.

I'm going downstairs to sleep"

"But Cloud,"

"Don't try to stop me; I fought a few dozen Shinra troops on the way back, bye."

Cloud goes down stairs and Tifa yells "Fine I won't go on the mission tomorrow!"

"WHAT! You gotta come Tifa we need more people on this mission!"

"I won't go! Clouds being an a$$ so you can just use him!" Tifa dashes out of the bar.

"Wait Tifa!" Arpham runs out after her.

"Damnit stop pissin me off you two!"

"Come on Barret." Wedge says, "Lighten up!"

"Are you drunk fool?"

HIC "Nah man, ish ok tooooo be jehlus ofh mah ahwsume powah!"

"Let's get you to the basement." Jess tries to help him up.

"Nah, Iah ahm powah, I cahn geht mahshelf dohwn toh dah ashemehnt."

"Ok, see ya." Jess leaps down the hole into the basement.

"Whell i gesh i cohuld ush shome HIC hep."

"Arrghh! NO!"

[Outside 7th Heaven

Why is he such a jerk? Why doesn't he care? SNIFF "Tifa?"

"Go away Arpham, I need to be alone."

"No one should be alone Tifa, I told you that when I met you."

"Please Arpham leave me to my thoughts."

"No Tifa you need to talk to someone."

"Well...

"Its ok you can let it out,"

Tifa starts crying and leaps into Arphams' warm embrace, "Please Arpham

I don't know what to do! I can't get Cloud to see how I feel!"

"How do you feel about him?"

"Are you okay if I tell you? I mean, we were together for awhile."

"Its okay, i'm here to help."

"I think that's why I like you and Cloud."

"Cloud?"

"I know he acts uncaring and cold but he used to be very nice and caring."

"Yeah you used to talk about him in your sleep."

Tifa blushes, "Yeah that had to be a weird experience, me talking about

someone else when you're sleeping with me."

"Ahh, It wasn't that bad."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I was sleeping next to you."

"You tease!" She pushes him gently.

"You know that I get caught up in the moment!"

"You always seemed to care for me no matter what."

"Um, Tifa you're getting awfully close, are you cold? I could give you my jacket." And then she snickered and ran off. We hadn't seen each other in years but it was like it was only yesterday. And the time Arpham gets back inside the pinball machine

clicks back into position. Arpham sighs, pulls a bed roll out of his duffle bag lays it

on the ground and thinks about how crazy it's been, he checks his watch before going to sleep.

"Hm, Its 5 o-clock already huh? What an odd morning."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[7th Heaven, Sector 7 Midgar 1:00 pm

By the time Arpham woke up everyone was gone except for one person,

"Hey Wedge how are you this morning?"

"Ahh my head,"

"Didn't Tifa and Barret warn you not to drink too much?"

"Aww come on not you too?"

"Say where is Tifa and what time is it?"

"She said she needed to blow off some steam and left somewhere. And it's about 1:00"

"O crap! I'm gonna be late! See ya Wedge there are some pills in my bag take two!"

"Yeah see ya, oh god that vodka is comin up!"

[Sector 7, Weapons shop training room one week later

"Hyah!" Slash!

The target falls in three pieces, "Ha! Yes!" Arphams' cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arpham its Tifa!"

"Oh Tifa! What do you need?"

"Oh, this and that, but mainly the mission is today."

"Holy $&#! Ill be right over!"

"Better hurry Barret's getting restless."

"Ok, ill see you in a little."

[Sector 7, 7th Heaven Bar

"Damnit Tifa where is he!"

"He said he would be here, so he'll be here!"

Arpham drops from the ceiling "I'm here!"

"Arpham!" Tifa bear hugs him.

"Hello Tifa."

"Where you been for three days fool!"

"Just hanging out."

Tifa pulls away and gives him a suspicious look. "With who?"

Arpham looks at her with feign hurt, "I've just been practicing at the weapons shop!"

Cloud snorts and Arpham takes offense. "Have something to say spiky?"

"Don't pick a fight Arpham."

"I'm not. But that's the second insult you have given me!"

Tifa intervenes, "HEY!" They both look at her, "We have a mission! Stop fighting!"

Arpham sighs "Fine, Cloud i'm sorry. I'm a little edgy, Friends for now ok?"

Arpham puts his hand out to shake hands. Cloud hesitates then takes his hand and shakes it.

"Yeah, Ok."

AHEM Every one looks at Barret, "The next target is the sector 5 reactor. We have

waited a month for initial security to die down. Tomorrow a new garrison of troops enters Midgar for a change of the guard so-to-speak. This will be our only chance! So let's get moving so we can be in position by nightfall. Cloud an I will take the sewers," Cloud grumbles. "Can it spiky! Arpham an Tifa will take the train with Jess an Wedge, but you two," He points at Tifa and Arpham, "Will be gettin off early."

Tifa sighs, "Great more jumping out of trains."

[Sector 5 After the Jump off the Train

"Damn, that always hurts! Well let's go."

Arpham and Tifa walk for a ways down this tunnel and find a locked door with roboguards.

"Arrgh! I knew it! There has to be another way! Hey Arpham, why are you being so quiet?"

"Hmm? Oh, no reason."

"Okay, well what's on you're mind."

Arpham sighs. Tifa starts to get concerned, "Will you tell me what you're thinking?"

Arpham pulls her into a tight embrace and he whispers, "I promise ill tell you after the mission okay?"

Tifa is so surprised that it takes her a moment to respond, "Promise?"

"I promise." He releases her from his embrace.

"Okay, let's get going! I thought I saw an opening this way!"

[Inside Reactor 5 after meeting up with Barret & Cloud

"Damn Arpham! You can fight!"

"Well I have been training for the last week at the weapons shop."

Cloud notices the unique style of fighting Arpham uses. In fact he only knows one other person who uses that style...

While Barret is setting the bomb Cloud approaches Arpham, "Arpham can you answer a question,"

"Ill try,"

"Who taught you to fight?"

"Um, I taught myself to fight, why?"

Cloud grabs Arpham and slams him into the wall, "Bullshit! I've only seen one other person fight like that!"

Tifa runs up, "Cloud! What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"This guy, do you know who taught him to fight? Do you?"

"No! But his style has always seemed familiar, why?"

"Because he fights like Sephiroth."

Arpham immediately takes this up, "I'm trying to find Sephiroth! That's why I came to Midgar, I heard he was here."

"Who taught you to fight?"

Arpham suddenly looked far off, "He said I should only call him sensei, he was an amazing man"

Suddenly Tifa was interested, "What did he look like? Please tell me."

"Ill tell you but I won't tell Cloud."

Cloud lets go. "Fine, but I expect to find out eventually."

Arpham whispers to Tifa, "There were only two notable things about him; first he had long silver hair,"

Tifa utters "Oh my god" "And second, he had a really long sword that he called the Masamune."

Tifa gulps, "That's definitely Sephiroth."

Barret runs up to them, "We gotta move! We have five minutes!"

Tifa and Arpham look at each other, Arpham says "Well lets go!"

They get out to the walkway and Wedge had already opened the door and left.

Everyone gets half way to the door when Cloud jumps backward bringing Arpham with him. A gigantic robotic SOLDIER lands in front of them. The President of Shinra (having come from the walkway coming to the middle) is having a heated conversation with Cloud which suddenly ends in "This hunk of junk can't stand up to the real thing!"

Suddenly the RoboSOLDIER attacks Tifa with a blast of fire. She jumps backward to avoid it and Cloud tries to get its attention by slashing at its back. Meanwhile Barret is pouring bullets into the robots head and torso, Arpham glances at Cloud and he nods. Arpham jumps and lands on the flat side of Clouds now horizontal Buster Sword. The moment Arpham lands on the flat side of the sword Cloud heaves forward sending Arpham flying at the Robos' head. Arpham impales the things head and twists his wrist destroying its cybernetic brain.

The President looks at Arpham in horror, "You, You your hair,"

Tifa yells "Arpham! Your hair! Look!" Arpham looks at his normally red hair, its silver. "What the-"

The robo exploded. Cloud flies through the gap, but he did get a hold of a loose piece of metal Arpham is flung backwards. Arpham hears Tifa scream "Cloud! Please hold on ill pull you up!"

Barret yells "Tifa! We gotta go now!"

"We can't leave without Cloud!"

Suddenly I know what to do. "Cloud, hang on one more second!" I find myself sprinting and jump from the edge, right at Cloud. And with my leftover strength from the battle I grab Cloud and throw him back up towards Tifa, I can see her reach for me and say my name but I can't hear anything but wind. I saw Barret pull her away from the edge and then my world went dark.

"So your Sephiroth sensei?"

"How did you find that out?

"Tifa told me."

"Maybe I will have to kill her,"

_What?_ "Wait! You're not the sensei I knew. You wouldn't kill anyone!"

He just laughs, "The old "Sensei" is gone!"

"No he's still inside you somewhere!"

"Hmm, your right, and he wants to teach you something."

_What could I learn from a spirit?_

"Anything!"

He turns around "and everything."

"Here's what you must do!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Sector 5, Wherever Arpham landed

"AHHH!" Why is _my sword in my hand? Why is everything in shadows?_

"I was only trying to heal your eyes! Please put the sword away Arpham!"

That voice is familiar... But my body isn't in good condition so it could be any one.

"Who are you?"

I feel a finger on my lips, "Shh, let me heal you before you try to move around to much, okay?"

I think its a girl, she's beautiful, radiant even, she seems to be glowing,

"Are you an Angel?"

"Ha! No silly. Now," she puts her hand on my head and I start to drift off," sleep."

"First off, this place is not only in your head,"

I'm suddenly in a field of endless beautiful flowers and a sky of radiant blue.

"This place", Sensei continues, "Is the promised land,"

"My mother used to tell me stories of the promised land,"

"Yes I know, your mother was a great person."

"Sensei, did you know my parents?"

"Yes, right up to the day they died."

"What?"

"You will help me lead the people to this promised land. We will name this utopia, Radiant Garden!"

[Sector 5,???

_What? Is this a church? It must getting dark by now._ Arpham tries to get up but it sends sharp pains through all of his body. Suddenly he hears a voice,

"You've finally regained consciousness! Please don't try to move, you haven't had time to heal!"

_She seems familiar_, "Who are you?"

"If I tell you will you lie down and close you're eyes?"

_But I want to see who you are to!_ "Yes!"

_She leans close enough for me to see her face clearly, she's beautiful,_ "My name is Aeris."

"You're the flower girl I met the other day?"

"Yes Arpham, I still remember how caring you were to save those people from the fires."

_She was watching me?_ "You watched me?"

"Well, yes."

"Why?"

She didn't know the answer to this question, "Well I,"

Suddenly Aeris is looking back towards the doors of the church. I turn around and see a man sitting in one of the pews in the back. He has red hair put into a ponytail and he wears a black suit.

"You need something buddy?" _What?_

He smiles, "Yeah, the girl."

"Well come and get her!" Arpham is now on his feet. His training has kicked in. He can tell that this guy is bad news.

"Hmph, Kid you couldn't take me out in a million years!"

Arpham whispers, "Hey Aeris, you know this guy?"

"Sort of, I know his boss. Hey if you get me out of here I'll let you take me on a date okay?"

_Well that sounds like its worth it!_ "So im like a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

The other guy starts walking forward, "Is there another way out?"

"Yeah, we need to go up through the back."

"Okay," Arpham picks Aeris up in his arms, "Hold on tight!"

"Wait what are you," Arpham runs through the back door and jumps.

Aeris screams for a second then realizes that they're already out the hole up near the roof. Arpham sets

Aeris down, "So where do we go now?"

"We need to go to my house."

"Okay, that's in Sector 5 right?"

"Yeah, it's this way I think."

Arpham starts to pick Aeris up again, "Whoa!"

"Sorry! Do you need me to put you down?"

"No, i'm actually kind of comfortable." She blushes slightly.

_I'm blushing too?_ "Uhm thanks." _Arrgh! Can I say anything intelligent?_

Arpham leaps in the direction Aeris pointed out. He notices Aeris cling tighter and realizes that he doesn't mind how close she is.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Sector 5, Aeris' house after dark

"Is this it?"

Aeris sighs. "Do we have to stop?"

"What?"

"Flying through the air with you was," Aeris says as she breaths heavily, "amazing." _With me, that sounded good,_ "Well i'm just really fast, and we've been hiding and running for a few hours now."

She's still breathing pretty heavily, "What would your mother say if you came in like this with me?"

Aeris looks at me suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that she might think we were doing something we weren't, you know?"

She suddenly realized what he was saying, "Oh, your right we need to wait until I stop sweating."

"Okay," Arpham jumps up to a ruined rooftop nearby, "We'll wait here until you cool down."

"Where did you learn how to jump like that?

"My master taught me how to do that."

"Who was your master?"

_Suddenly I remember the name,_ Sephiroth.

Someone below yells, "Aeris!"

"Oh crap! It's my mother!"

"Ill get you down."

I pick her up again and leap down to her mothers' house.

"Aeris where have you been? And who is this?"

"I'm sorry, I should leave." I set Aeris down and start to walk away when I her Aeris yell,

"Wait!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to her.

"Mom, he and I are engaged!" _What?_

Her mother looks stricken, "W-what?"

"You heard me!"

"C-come inside."

She leads us inside and slams the door. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Mom I,"

"No answer me!"

Aeris looks at me, her eyes say lie but her heart says...

I speak up, "Well we think it's the next natural step in a relationship."

Aeris is astounded, her mother is taken aback

"A-Arpham,"

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Arpham."

"Okay Arpham, leave!" She points to the door.

_I probably should leave, I stand up and then I realized that I needed to repay Aeris_

_for saving my life and walking out wouldn't help. And then I realize what's happening._

_I turn around,_ "What kind of idiot would I be if I had walked out that door?"

Aeris starts to smile, "What?"

"I get it! If I had walked out I would have failed, right?"

Aeris laughs, "How did you figure that out?"

"Is this how you get a boyfriend or what?"

"No, no."

Her mother laughs,"Oh, don't be so shy dear!"

Aeris blushes heavily, "Well I, uhm. Mom!"

"Ha! I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You saved my life and you're amazing!" This time it's my turn to blush heavily.

Aeris' mother laughs, "Well maybe I should leave you two alone."

Aeris looks concerned, "Mom, they came after me again. That's why he's here."

"What's he got to do with it?"

"He got me away from them."

"Well! Thank you Arpham!"

"No problem, your daughter saved my life!"

"Oh, really? And how did she do that?"

"Well let me start from when I came to Midgar..."

So Aeris, her mother and I talked until morning about our past and how we got here. Then we get to birth places when Aeris said she didn't know where she was born. After Aeris' mother left Aeris was still asking more questions.

"Well Arpham where were you born."

Arphams'' eyes went faraway, "It was called Icicle village,"

"What?!"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I was born there to."

"What do you mean? Your mother said she was born in Kalm!"

"She's not my real mother!"

"What?"

"My real mother said something about Icicle village."

She's right. _What? Who are you?_ I'm your Sensei. Sephiroth! _Do you know who her mother was?_ No.

"No what?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What?"

She's the same as you and I. _Sephiroth Sensei?_ Yes. _What do you mean?_ Icicle village was a special place. _Why?_ The people are very special. They are,

"Ancients."

"What?"

"I'm an Ancient!"

"How?"

"Every one from Icicle village was!"

"So i'm an Ancient?"

"Yes! That's why you can hear people talk to you when no one is there!"

"Is that why I can do this?"

Arpham pulls Aeris to him and focuses on an image of the 7th heaven and shuts his eyes.

He fells weightless suddenly, he can see the 7th heaven! Wedge is passed out at one of

the tables. Tifa is crying into her hands with Cloud next to her, telling her

"It's not your fault Tifa! He died saving me! Its how he would of wanted to go!"

"I know but, he said he would tell me how he felt after the mission!"

Barret comes up on the pinball machine, and looks right at Arpham and Aeris. His eyes go wide.

"Tifa you won't believe this!"

Tifa is still sobbing; Cloud has noticed the two that have suddenly appeared.

"Please Barret, not another mission right now," She raises her head, "Arpham!"

Arpham releases Aeris as Tifa practically leaps on him.

"Oh Arpham! I thought you were,"

"I'm here Tifa, don't worry i'm back."

"But Arpham you fell over a mile!"

"Yes, but Aeris here saved me!"

Tifa walks to Aeris and hugs her. Aeris blushes.

"Uhm, Tifa?"

Tifa whispers "Don't take this the wrong way; it's my way of thanking you for saving him."

Aeris winks at Tifa, "No problem! He was pretty beat up when he landed in my church."

Tifa releases Aeris, and walks to Arpham and grabs his hand, "We need to talk," everyone looks at her, "Alone!"

[Edge of Midgar, 7:00

Tifa sits on top of a broken car, "Arpham how do you feel about Aeris?"

Arpham is caught of guard by this, "Well I,"

"You like her don't you?"

Arpham sighs, "I don't know Tifa, and It wouldn't be fair to either of you if I said I liked one of you."

Tifa gets angry, "Fine than tell it to her! You and I have had our chance!"

Arpham embraces her, "Tifa, there can be more than one chance."

Tifa looks straight in Arpham's eyes, "Oh, Arpham." She turns away, "That's probably why I fell for you."

Arpham looks confused, "Why is that?"

She looks into his eyes again, "You always think of what's best for others even if it might kill you."

_I do?_ Of course you do. _Sensei?_ Yes. _Why do you come into my mind like this?_ You and I are connected by blood, and

_What's this warm feeling?_

Arpham opens his eyes and realizes Tifa is sharing a very passionate kiss (and tongue) with him. _I wonder what kissing Aeris would be like? Wait, what? I'm making out with Tifa and thinking about Aeris?_

What does that mean?

AHEM

Tifa and Arpham break away from each other to see Cloud and Aeris standing about 20 feet away. Cloud is looking very flustered and Aeris...

_Aeris is crying?_ Yes Arpham. She has very deep feelings for you. _Sensei is she..._ Connected? Yes. _So that means I'm... _an Ancient. _But, I don't understand!_ You will...you will.

"Tifa what were you doing?"

"I'm sorry Cloud its just..."

Arpham notices Aeris is gone. "Hey guys,"

"Listen Tifa if you want Arpham...

"Cloud you act like i'm not there half of the time!"

"Guys..."

"I'm sorry Tifa it's just that I don't want to drag you into my problems,"

"So you act like I don't exist?"

Arphams' hair turns silver, "GUYS!"

Tifa and Cloud look at him. "Which way did Aeris go?"

Cloud frowns, "She said she wanted to get as far away from you as possible."

"damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!!!"

Suddenly there's a huge rumble and the pillar that holds the upper plate starts to crumble and the plate starts to fall.

"AERIS!"

Arpham is suddenly filled with an immense power. He jumps straight up, while in the air he sees Barret captured on a helicopter near the pillar, President Shinra laughing manically in his office. Then he sees it, Aeris is crying. She seems to know what's

happening. She can feel the lives. But she has saved one little girl. She looks straight at Arpham and smiles. Suddenly a helicopter flies down and drops a man in a black suit next to Aeris. Aeris says something and is taken onto the chopper and the chopper flies toward the main Shinra building. Arpham lands on the wreckage of the 7th heaven. Tifa and Cloud run up, Tifa is shocked.

"Why would Shinra do this?"

Cloud just shakes his head, "Shinra..."

Arpham starts crying, his face contorted in anger, "SHINRA!"

The words echo through the wreckage. "Why? Why damnit?! WHY? You killed all of these people..."

You can feel their souls return to the life stream and it angers you. _Sensei?_ Why do you have to ask? _Sorry, can you feel it?_ Yes. _I am taking action, will you join us sensei?_ No, but I think I will take my own type of retribution. _What will they do with her?_ Who? Your little girlfriend? She will be alright, for now.

"Who are you talking to?"

Arpham jumps, "Oh, um no one. We are attacking the Shinra corp. building."

Tifa jumps and Cloud looks startled, "Lets get going, I know a way up to the top plate."

Tifa stares after him then looks at Cloud, "Are we really..?"

"Yes."

Cloud walks after Arpham. "What! How do we do that?" Arpham smiles, "We walk in the front door."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Shinra corp. building, bottom floor reception area

"Ensign Kevar! Report!"

"No problem here sir! The prisoner is being feisty sir!

Meanwhile Barret is struggling against his restraints. Kevar walks over to the men holding Barret.

"You AVALANCHE scum! You don't shoot like that! You shoot like this!"

He shoots both guards with his already drawn pistol. "That's how you shoot! Damn, get it right!"

He shoots Barrets' restraints off just in time for Arpham, Cloud and Tifa to burst through the doors.

Kevar take's his helmet off, "Arpham!"

Arpham is surprised, "Kev! Kevar Stride! Where have you been? Why are you here?" "Well I've never liked Shinra really. After I signed up they attacked our town, so me and a dozen guards in this building are ready to help," he cocks his now present scoped rifle, "get your girl friend back!"

Arpham blushes, "Who told you about Aeris?"

Kev laughs, "I had to help bring her in!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah lover boy she's okay."

"Thanks, let's get going."

[Floor 60, Shinra Corp. building

The group makes it all the way to floor 60 without any problems, but the group is too big to go unnoticed.

Arpham whispers, "We need to split up,"

"Jinkies!"

"Shut up Kev. Cloud look for a way into the upper floors, Barret watch for any Shinra movement, Tifa find out where Aeris is and Kev, you come with me."

Kev taps Arpham on the shoulder, "Hey Arpham, I have a key card to level 67."

"Well, how high does the second key card go?"

"To the 65th floor."

"What's that?"

"Conference room."

"Cloud take Tifa and Barret up there. Kev come with me."

Arpham and Kev head up to floor 67. They get up to it and find an odd doglike creature in a glass cylinder. While Kev taps on the tube, Arpham sees a containment unit that says JENOVA on it. _Hmm, Jenova..._ Mother? _Sensei, this is your mother?_ I don't know, my mother's name was Jenova but it could be coincidence.

"Arpham! Come here." Arpham walks over to where Kev is.

"What is this?"

"Hojo uses it as a "specimen lift".

"Let's go!"

Arpham and Kev cram into the lift and press the button. When the doors open Arpham sees an odd looking man with big glasses laughing at a big glass containment unit in the middle of the room, with Aeris inside. Kev hefts his rifle and squeezes off two rounds at the only guards in the room. Arpham sees the dog creature come into the unit in the middle of the room. Arpham is overcome with panic,

"AERIS!"

Aeris notices him, "Arpham help!" The dog creature starts snarling at Aeris. She starts trying to calm it down, "Good doggy, don't eat me!"

Kev laughs, "Try giving it a bone!"

Arpham grabs the doctor with one hand and draws his sword to the doctors throat with his other hand,

"Let her out NOW!"

Suddenly there is a loud crash and the dog thing is out, "Sorry for the growling and nipping it's called acting and i'm good at it."

Kev looks confused, "Umm, did that dog talk?"

The "dog" clears its throat, "I am no dog!"

Kev laughs, "Then what do you want us to call you?"

"Red thirteen"

Arpham has already dropped the man with the "Hi my name is, Hojo" tag and runs to Aeris.

She gasps as Arpham hugs her. "A-Arpham, I can't believe you came for me! I thought you and Tifa,"

"Oh about that I guess I have to even the score huh?"

Aeris blushes, "What does tha..."

Arpham kisses Aeris, at first she hesitates but he doesn't let up. So she slips her arms up around his shoulders. After a minute Kev is wondering why it's quiet behind him.

He starts to turn around, "Hey Arpham we need to get out of here or else we might get... Um, Arpham? Please! Now's not the time!"

After a few more moments they release each other they both laugh and look at Kev, Aeris and Arpham say in unison, "Let's go!"

Kev has a shocked look on his face, "Why is it that you get more lip in a day than I do and this is your second girl?"

Arpham looks amused, "How much have you had since I left?"

Kev grins, "Tons my friend."

Arpham laughs, "Right, let's meet up with the others."

They run to the elevator and get in, "Top floor please." Arpham turns around and sees a several men in a black suits standing in the elevator with them.

Kev whispers, "Turks."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[President Shinras' office, Shinra Corp. building

"Well i'm glad all of you could make it here. I was afraid that you would be late."

Arpham snarls. The President shakes a finger at Arpham, "Now Mr. Arpham, I'm the one that should be mad. You tried to take my little golden hen away."

Arphams' hair turns silver, "SCREW YOU!" He already has his word to the Presidents throat. "I wouldn't advise that Mr. Arpham."

Arpham realizes that the giant robotic sentry and a dozen Turks have their guns trained on his friends. "Damn you."

Arpham sheaths his sword. "Mr. Arpham would you please give your weapon to this nice guard?"

"Hmmp, fine." He hands his weapon to the guard and steps back to the others.

Once Arpham got back he asked with an undertone of anger," So what do you want fata$$?"

"Oh Mr. Arpham, or would you like Arphie?"

"Call me Arphie again and I will not be responsible for my actions."

Kev snickers, "He hates that name, so unless you want to die I would stick to calling him Mr. Arpham."

President Shinra snaps at Kev, "Shut up, traitor!"

Kev laughs, "Traitor! Hah! You have no right to call me traitor! You burned my home town to the ground because we didn't want to sell our Mako-rich land! You wanted another Mako reactor, another! What the hell did you need another for?"

The President laughs, "Because Mako is money!"

Aeris yells, "How does this involve me?"

The President laughs, "You my little golden hen will lead me to the Promised Land!"

Arpham says calmly, "You want it for Mako. Where there's land there is Mako!"

"Very good Mr.Arpham!" Something beeps on the presidents' desk; he looks at it and smiles. "But I have other business to attend to. Take them to the cells."

[The cells, Shinra Corp. building

After getting to the cells on the 67th floor every one was separated. Arpham and Aeris in one cell, Cloud, Kev and Tifa in another while Barret and Red XIII are in another. Barret is the first to talk,

"Yo, fool let's bust out of this S#$& place!"

Cloud snorts, "These walls are three feet thick, Barret, and there is a force field as well as a dozen guards outside."

"Shut up Spiky!"

"Whatever."

Tifa knocks on the wall, "Aeris? Arpham? How are you?"

"Well Tifa, Arpham seems to be deep in thought."

"Why?"

"He keeps calling someone Sensei."

"He has been doing that lately."

Sensei! I don't know what to do. Not only am I trapped in a cell, but I have to choose between two women! 

"Who do you have to choose between?"

"Huh? Oh Aeris! Sorry just talking to myself."

Aeris frowns, "I don't want to pressure you Arpham."

Arpham smiles and holds Aeris' hand, "You aren't pressuring at all."

Aeris winks, "That's good, I would have to "pressure" you more."

They laugh together. AHEM they both stop cold. "So Arpham," Tifa asks, "How are you and Aeris getting along?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because Kevar here just told me how Aeris escaped and all of the other events that happened."

Kev says, "I'm sorry my friend but she forced me into it! She's to boobs! I mean strong!"

"Shut up slave!" Smack!

Kev cries hysterically, "Hit me more!"

Tifa laughs, "Anyway, are you comfortable in each others arms?" Arpham laughs while Aeris blushes,

Aeris yells, "What are you implying?!", while Arpham laughs, "What can I say? I'm a comfy person."

Aeris turns a deep shade of crimson, "A-Arpham! What are you saying?" Kev pipes up, "He wants to bang you!" Slap! "I said quiet slave!" "Please spank me!" "Only if you're very naughty!"

Arpham laughs, "I thought you weren't into foreplay Tifa?"

"Well your friend is kinda cute and he seems to like it. So you can have Aeris."

Aeris turns an even deeper shade of crimson, if that's possible. Tifa laughs, "Unless she's not mature enough to admit it, then I'll take you back."

Aeris wails, "FINE! Screw you!" Aeris lies down on the bed and pretends to fall asleep. Arpham sighs, "Aeris, i'm sorry I let Tifa and I get a little carried away." She rolls over to look at him, "It's okay, I guess I do like you a little..."

Kev laughs from the other cell, "Now that's more like it!" Smack! "Oh yes!"

Arpham looks at her "Let's get some rest ok?" "Sure." Kev yells from the other cell, "I don't wanna!" Tifa yells, "I'm not hitting you again!" "Please?" "NO!" "sniff fine..."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[Cells, about six hours later

What? "Arpham. Wake up." Arpham blinks and sits up, "Who are you?" "You want my name?" Arpham looks up,

"S-SENSEI!" "Be quieter or I will silence you." "(Sorry sir.)" "Don't apologize; I'm not here for you, besides my name is Sephiroth, not Sensei." "But Sensei," "Follow me." "Let me get my friends up," "No! They want to kill me. Especially Cloud and Tifa."

"Why?" "They are afraid of my power." "Cloud doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"You don't know Cloud as well as I do." "How do you know Cloud?" "Never mind come with me." "Yes sir."

They walk out of the cells and the guard has a hole in his chest and is covered in his blood, "Why did you kill him?" "He was loud."

Sephiroth leads them to the place where they first saw Red XIII.

"Sephiroth, why are we here?" Sephiroth is staring into the pod labeled JENOVA, "Mother..." "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth reaches out without looking and waves his hand in front of Arpham, "Sleep."

"Wha?" SLAM! "Arpham, I'm sorry but I need mother to help and I can't bring you. Did I just say sorry?"

"Arpham help!" "Where are you? Who are you?" "Help Arpham!"

Arpham looks around; all he can see is thick fog, "Where are you?" "Help!" The voice seems to be coming from everywhere.

"Help!" Arpham looks around, "I'm coming!" He starts running forward. He sees something in the fog. "I'm coming!"

The shape turns around, "Who are you?" "Don't you recognize me Arpham?" Arpham steps closer, "Tifa?" "Arpham, you and I shouldn't be involved with each other. Besides, I like Cloud much better so go get Aeris. She is the one calling your name." "Tifa what are you saying?"

"Aeris is calling you. Go." "I won't leave you alone Tifa." Cloud steps out of the fog, "I'm not alone."

Arpham looks at Cloud, "Keep her safe." Cloud nods.

Arpham starts running in the direction of the cry for help. He sees yet another shape, "Aeris?" "No my friend." "Kev?"

"Yes Arpham, you need to save Aeris! She sounds like she's in trouble!" "What about you?" "I'll be fine just get going!"

"But no one is here to help!" "No. I understand but what other choice do I have?" "What do you mean?" "I sure as hell can't follow you where you're going!" "Where am I going?" "That's your decision. I'll see you around." And he disappears. "Kev! Damnit!" And Arpham starts to run again. Another shape appears in the deepening fog. "Help!" "Aeris!" "Arpham? Arpham!" The fog instantly clears and he sees Sephiroth drop from above and run Aeris

through with the Masamune. "AERIS!" Arpham runs forward and embrace Aeris' limp form.

"What did you hope to gain by following her voice? Did you think you would find love? I am about to finish what I should of years ago." "Sephiroth," "Beg, for me to end your life." "I will make you pay for this. I promise. I will kill you!"

Arpham leaps at Sephiroth, "You can't kill me boy, and I will always be in your heart after her death."

Arpham suddenly has the Green Dragon in his hands. (Note: The Green Dragon is a katana that is half way between a normal 3 foot katana and a dai-katana which is Sephiroths' type of sword.) "Sephiroth, I will kill you with the sword that you gave me!"

Arpham lunges with his weapon pointed at the tall mans chest, "Oh please. You can't break my guard like that!"

"Dragon Flash!" Arpham is behind Sephiroth in a flash of light and heat. _How did I do that?_ SLASH and then there was darkness."

[Specimen level, Shinra Corp building

"Arpham!" "Sephiroth!" Arphams' sword is already out and up to Aeris' neck, "Arpham it's me! Aeris!" "Aeris? But you," Arpham drops his sword, "I am so sorry!" "It's okay, but could you let go of me." "Sorry. What happened?" "We woke up and the guard was dead and you were gone."

Kev pops his head around the corner, "By the way you were screaming your girlfriends name there." "Um, girlfriend?" "Yeah you were like 'Aeris! Aeris!' it was

hilarious!" Aeris stands up and slaps him. "For like ten seconds or so. Sorry Aeris." "Don't say that again!" "Yes ma'am, Sorry ma'am."

"Aeris, go easy on him okay?" "Why are you protecting him?" "Number 1 because I have known him for a very long time and number 2 what he said wasn't that insulting." Aeris blushes slightly, "All right, but don't think I'll take to much crap from you." Kev nods, "Yes ma'am." "Let's go, Aeris, Kev where is everyone else?" "We need to meet Cloud and Tifa at the stairs." "Okay. Wait where's Jenova?" "Someone took her body. Cloud just said "it was him." "Let's go."

[Presidents Office, Shinra Corp Buildings

"Oh my god." The Masamune is sticking through the Presidents back with his guts spilled into his lap. Cloud just shakes his head at this, "We couldn't have avoided this. Sephiroth was sighted near here several times in the last week."

Arpham walks over to the Masamune and reaches for it; Cloud yells "Arpham don't! It only spares Sephiroth!" Arpham just smiles "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Arpham just pulls it out like it was nothing, "See?" Arpham flings it out the window. "That sword was just a little more powerful than the Dragon here."

"What's that noise?" "Helicopter." "For who?" Cloud looks out the window and then dashes out to the balcony. Everyone follows to see Cloud standing with his sword drawn. About ten feet in front of him is a dashing young man and a mechanical panther. Arpham recognizes him instantly.

"Rufus?" "Arpham, it's been a while since our last talk. Where is it?" "You aren't ever getting it back. It's hidden."

Rufus rubs his forehead and sighs, "Arpham, don't make me hurt someone." "You will never get it back! I swore I would protect it on my life."

"But you don't even know who you swore to, so be a good boy and give it to me." "Cloud, can you hold him off alone?" "Probably." "Here take this."

Arpham tosses a silver materia to Cloud, "It boosts speed and defense if tapped to your armor. Be sure to give it back." Cloud nods and pulls the Buster Sword into

a fighting position. Arpham nods, "Let's go."

[After the escape from the main Shinra building, Outside of Midgar

"Okay fools lets get dis S&$ on da road!"

Arpham speaks up, "Hold up Barret, we need to split into two groups."

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You are on Sephiroths side!"

"No I just think he can be brought back to our side, that's all."

"Where are we goin anyway?"

"Fort Condor." Kev laughs, "There's a problem with that."

"What?"

"Shinra is planning a major offensive on Condor tomorrow!"

"We have to move! Follow me!"

"What about splittin up fool?"

"Oh yeah uhm, Ill take Aeris and Kev you take Cloud, Tifa and Red."

"Yeah, Ok foo."

"Ill head towards the chocobo ranch to the east, it's close to the mountains.

I know some people there."

"Then let's go fool! Ill see you guys at the ranch."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[Chocobo Ranch, Midgar continent 4:00 next day

"Thanks for letting us stay tonight Less." The tall brunette girl just smiled and said, "No problem. You saved the ranch from those monsters a few years ago,

then you helped me round up enough chocobos to help me get back what I lost to the monsters! I couldn't be happier to let you an yer buddies stay!"

Tifa looks at Arpham suspiciously, "Wow Arpham, you seem to have done a lot that we don't know about."

Arpham looks back at her, "And? If you would like to know ill tell you after dinner."

"Ok then. And you had better tell us everything because I will know if you are lying."

"Sure you will."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hey get back here!"

"I'm going to get some chocobo training in. Hey Less, can I borrow Sally?"

"Yeah go ahead! She's yers anyway!"

"Thanks Less." And with that Arpham walks out the door.

Tifa yells after him, "Hey get back here!" There's a whistle from outside, "Sally!" "WARK WARK!" Tifa runs outside to see Arpham leap up onto a silver chocobo.

"See ya!" The chocobo starts running and is already on the horizon. "Damnit get back here!"

Aeris walks up, "What's wrong Tifa?"

Tifa crosses her arms, "Arpham ran away from me."

"Oh really? Then let's go catch him!"

"What?"

"We'll ask Less to borrow a couple chocobos and go after him!"

"Hmmm, ok fine. I'm gonna find him first!"

"What? No way! I will."

"Well I bet that I "get him" first!"

"What?! You're insane!"

"It's a bet then!"

"What? Fine! It's a bet! Hey Less!"

Less comes out of the house, "Yeah hun?"

"Can we borrow a couple chocobos?"

"Yeah, but yer gonna hafta pay for it!"

"I'll do your chores for tonight if you let me borrow a green one."

"Deal hun!"

"Damn you Aeris! Taking the good stuff! Can I borrow a normal one?"

"Fer 10 gil."

"sigh Ok here."

Less winks, "Thanks honey. Ill go getem out."

[North of The Ranch, Midgar Continent 6:30

Arpham is sitting on a beach next to his chocobo, who is quietly resting its head on his shoulder, whistling softly in its sleep. Arpham sighs as he hears a squawk from behind him, "Arpham! There you are!"

"Aeris?"

"Damnit Arpham! Dinner is in thirty minutes! I almost missed it looking for you!"

"Sorry, I need time to think alone."

"You can't do everything alone."

Arpham turns and looks deep into her eyes, "I have been very much alone most of my life, except for recently with you and the others."

"What about Kev and Tifa?"

"Kev is my best friend. I have known him for thirteen years. But even then I only see him every once in a while.

"And Tifa?"

"She is an amazing woman, But I was only with her for four months."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"I said, what about me?"

"Well, I don't know. What will happen when we all split up to get to Condor?"

"I'll go with you!"

"No. You wouldn't survive the path I'm taking."

"But, I want to go with you!"

Arpham just shakes his head, "What did I do?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so willing to risk yourself just to be near me?"

"Well I-I've never felt like I've known anyone so well."

"We met a few days ago. How can we know each other that well?"

"So you don't feel the same way?"

"I do feel the same! But isn't that a little fast?"

"So you think we're going to fast?"

"I think we need to find out why we "think" we know each other."

"So you can go out with Tifa while we're "thinking."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"If you know me so well, you would know that I'm not capable of anything that mean towards you or anyone else."

"I-I, i'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I guess i'm just afraid of responsibility, that's what sensei said about me."

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, he taught me how to fight, how to survive. I have several Materia he said I would find and use in time."

"What does that mean?"

"No clue. He left me two items when he before he disappeared. The Green Dragon and a weird looking Materia."

"The Materia he gave you, what color is it?"

"It changes between colors."

"Really?"

"We have to get going if we're gonna make it back for dinner."

"Huh? Oh right! I won't even make it back in time on my chocobo."

Arpham thinks for a second then jumps onto his chocobo and puts his arm out, "Take my hand."

"Um, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't let go if you don't."

He pulls her up onto the chocobo, Aeris then wraps her arms around Arphams' waist.

Arpham utters, "Fly." "WARKL!" Suddenly the chocobo was crossing the plains towards the ranch in seconds, leaving the beach far behind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

[Chocobo Ranch, Arphams' room 11 am

"Arpham you bastard!" "Wha?" Arpham wakes with a start to realize that Aeris' arms are around him and that Tifa is standing in the door way, "Taking advantage

of poor little Aeris?" Aeris wakes up, "Arpham wha? Tifa?" "What did Arpham do to you Aeris?" "Arpham? He didn't do anything to me. Why?" "Are you sure?"

"Tifa, you know I wouldn't rape anyone!" Tifa turns towards him, "You bastard!" "Tifa, are you crying?" "Go to hell!" "Tifa!" Tifa bolts out of the room and down the stairs. Less walks into the room and winks at Arpham, "Guess my "training" worked, huh?" Arpham shakes his head. "I've hurt Tifa." Aeris gets up, "Let's go after her!" "Hold it hun." "Huh?" "Give her a little time." Arpham shakes his head, "We need to ride towards Condor today."

"Send Cloud after her, they seem close." "Huh? Right! Thanks for letting us stay Less!" "Anything fer you little Arpham." "Can we borrow some chocobos?" "1,000 gil fer three of em!"

"Okay, here." "Thanks hun! See you next time!" Two hours later everyone met outside of the barn to get a chocobo.

Arpham steps in front of everyone, "We need to get over the mountains together. If we split up we could be killed separately without a prayer. We will go through

the caves under the mountains." Barret is shocked, "But those caves are suicide to pass through without the correct weapons! There are said to be dragons there!" Kevar shakes his head, "Arpham has studied dragons since he was five. We can trust him to guide us past them." "You sure fool? I don't wanna be eatin!" Less walks to Arpham and gives him a red materia. Arpham nods and melds it to his right hand. "Thanks again Less, Ill use it." "I know you will hun! Fly!" She slaps Arphams' chocobo, as they race away Arpham yells, "Take care of Sally for me!" "No prob hun!"

[Outside of the mountains, Junon Area, Midgar Continent

Barret was pointing out towards the north-west, "Condor is only a day's ride away. Let's go!" Arpham looks out in the direction Barret pointed out, "Does that little peak out there

normally flash Barret?" "What? Shit! We gotta move!" Arphams' right hand started to glow, "Barret, describe the top of Fort Condor to me."

"What?"

"Just give me visualization!"

"Okay, lesse, It's kinda rickety and…" Barret describes the shack on top of Condor.

"Get there as fast as you can!"

Aeris looks at him with concern, "What about you?"

Arpham smiles at her, "Ill see you in a little." Arpham squeezes his eyes shut and suddenly he was weightless, then he heard, "Who the hell are you?"

Arpham opens his eyes to see a man in a torn sleeveless shirt and long jeans, Arpham falls to his knees from nausea, "I'm here to help you guys." He utters sickly.

"Looks like you need help, and you're obviously not with Shinra. Come with me."

"No, I'm gonna help. Show me the door and I'll show you a dead Shinra platoon."

The man pulls him up and out the door. The fields of Condor were aflame. Arpham looked out over the chaos, "How could they do this, stand back!"

Arpham whispered to someone unseen, "Thanks a million Less," Then he channeled all the energy of the earth's magic around him, he screamed,

"Sally!" An immense silver chocobo symbol appeared in the sky and nothing happened. Then from the mountains he heard a resonating,

"WARKL!"

The silver chocobo was dashing between tanks, soldiers, and Shinra made monsters, all the while dropping bombs from the pack on its side while running.

"Sally! I knew it would work! Thanks again Less!" From the other side of the mountains Arpham could have sworn he heard, "No problem, hun!"

Sally runs up to Arpham and squawks, "WARK WA-WARK!" Arpham jumps up onto Sally, "Did you bring it?" "WARK!" Arpham reaches into Sallys'' pack and pulls out a scoped assault rifle.

"Thanks Sally," "WARK!" "Exactly! Maneuver Lessa Forte!" "WARKL WARK WARK!" Sally took off at high speed through the fray with Arpham squeezing round after round off as Sally dropped bombs from her wings. Arpham noticed, about two hours into the fray, that the enemy was focused on defending a super tank. "Sally, did you bring the Moogle 3.2?" "WARK!"

"Less thought of everything huh?" "WARKLTY WARK WARK!" Arpham blushes, "Well sorta, I guess." "WARK!" "I do not!" "WARK!" "So she taught some "stuff" that doesn't mean I love her!" "WARKL!" "No I don't!" "WARKL!" "NO!" "WARKL!" "NO!" Arpham squeezes ten rounds into a monster to punctuate his words, "No, No, NO!"

Sally is now laughing (if that's possible), "WARKWARKWARK!" "Okay, fine I had a little crush on her awhile ago. But hell, she was two years older and had a well developed body!"

"WARK WARK!"

"Fine! You were right! Damn you're stubborn!"

"WARK WARKL?"

"You get it from Less. She was stubborn about everything!"

"WARKITY WARK?"

"Yes everything! What is that supposed to mean?"

"WARK!"

"Yes that's one of the things I liked about her! Jeez, gimme a break! How are you doing?"

"WARKL WARK!"

"Seriously, drop it."

"WARK!"

"No i'm not kidding!"

"Wark."

"Thank you."

Arpham toggles something on the gun, "Brace yourself Sally!" He squeezes the trigger but doesn't let go. The gun starts to hum.

After a few seconds the barrel starts to throb then turn dark red, "WARKL WARK!" "I do not! Ready?" "WARK!" "Yeah yeah, you ready?"

"WARK!" "Okay, FIRING!"Arpham releases the trigger in the direction of the soldier/monsters guarding the Super Tank. A small ball of rapidly growing energy streaks

towards the tank. Meanwhile inside the tank, "Sir! Massive energy reading from the right flank approaching fast!" Commander Lyon Alexander Tyranus is a five foot eleven graying fifty-two year old with years of experience and only a lowly tank commander. But he is a man of valor and integrity, so he starts giving orders.

"Full power to shields!"

"Umm sir, we don't have shields."

"Damnit man I don't have time to argue with you! Just give it all we got!"

"But sir!"

"Boy! If my name isn't Lyon Alexander Tyranus then do what you want to, but if I am Lyon Alexander Tyranus you had better give me all the power to shields or ill..." The energy ball hits the tank knocking the commander out of his chair.

He gets back up, "Damnit boy! I told you... oh," the young officer is slumped over his console, "Never mind. All hands to the escape pods!"

Another ensign pulls himself up, "Sir this is a tank! Not a battleship!"

"Ah how I wish to sail the stars again!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nothing, I'm going to start the self-destruct sequence!"

"But sir that will destroy all of the troops around us too!"

"Then go while you can! Order a retreat!"

"Yes sir! But what about you?"

"I'm going back to the stars with this fine ship!"

"Umm sir, were on a tank."

"Run boy! Run!" He slams the auto-destruct button. The ensign is startled but grabs the comm, "Retreat! Pull back now!"

Meanwhile,

"What do you think there doing Sally?"

"WARKLTY WARK!"

"I'm going in on foot to set up the Moogle."

"WARK!?"

"Don't worry! Cloud and everyone else should be here any minute! Tell them that I'll be out in a little okay?"

"Wark?"

"Ill be back. I promise!" Arpham jumps off of Sally pulls a three foot Moogle out of her bag and runs to the side of the tank.

Arpham cuts a hole in the side with the Dragon. A startled Shinra soldier is standing there in the opening.

"D-Don't hurt me!" He wails, "I only signed up so I could get money for college!"

"Run." The soldier runs away screaming. Arpham snickers. "God that's fun!" As he dashes of towards the next hatch.

[Super tank command center

As commander Lyon Alexander Tyranus leaned back in his chair drinking the last of his Scotch there was the quiet sound of a sword being drawn, "Boy, if you're going to kill me know that you will die to." "Why? The self-destruct will go off?" Arpham holds up the sparking self-destruct machine. "No because I have bomb strapped to my chest." "Oh really?" Arpham holds up the Moogle, "Touché, young man, touché." "What?" "Nothing, just make it quick." "I will not kill you." "Please put this old spacefarer out of his misery." "Spacefarer? What the hell are you muttering about?" "I was once the commander of the Terran Empire starship Damocles." "What?" "Never mind, will you let me go then?" "Whatever." Arpham sets the Moogle down and taps two or three buttons on its back and walks out the way he came. Tyranus gets up takes scotch glass and walks to his personal escape hatch. "You will pay young man, for not ending me here where it should have ended."

[Plains of Mount Condor

The explosion almost knocked Aeris of her chocobo, "What was that?!" "Calm down Aeris!" "What if Arpham was caught in the blast?!" A yell from nearby, "I wasn't!" "Arpham!" as Aeris practically falls out off of her chocobo. "You're alive!" "Of course, a little explosion can't kill me." "Of course it can't! I should've known you wouldn't die on me." Aeris and Arpham embrace as the Condor commander walks up to Barret, "Barret, sir! Our defenses are broken but the enemy has retreated to Junon harbor. Your orders?" "My orders?" "You're the highest ranking Avalanche officer here sir!" "Oh right, hey Arpham! Enough flirtin' we gotta move if were gonna catch the enemies retreat!" "Let them go Barret, we wouldn't do any significant damage anyway." Aeris looks at Arpham with concern, "How long were you fighting? You look tired." 'Well I did teleport here and…" blackness.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[Chocobo Ranch, Arphams' room 11 am

"Arpham you bastard!" "Wha?" Arpham wakes with a start to realize that Aeris' arms are around him and that Tifa is standing in the door way, "Taking advantage

of poor little Aeris?" Aeris wakes up, "Arpham wha? Tifa?" "What did Arpham do to you Aeris?" "Arpham? He didn't do anything to me. Why?" "Are you sure?"

"Tifa, you know I wouldn't rape anyone!" Tifa turns towards him, "You bastard!" "Tifa, are you crying?" "Go to hell!" "Tifa!" Tifa bolts out of the room and down the stairs. Less walks into the room and winks at Arpham, "Guess my "training" worked, huh?" Arpham shakes his head. "I've hurt Tifa." Aeris gets up, "Let's go after her!" "Hold it hun." "Huh?" "Give her a little time." Arpham shakes his head, "We need to ride towards Condor today."

"Send Cloud after her, they seem close." "Huh? Right! Thanks for letting us stay Less!" "Anything fer you little Arpham." "Can we borrow some chocobos?" "1,000 gil fer three of em!"

"Okay, here." "Thanks hun! See you next time!" Two hours later everyone met outside of the barn to get a chocobo.

Arpham steps in front of everyone, "We need to get over the mountains together. If we split up we could be killed separately without a prayer. We will go through

the caves under the mountains." Barret is shocked, "But those caves are suicide to pass through without the correct weapons! There are said to be dragons there!" Kevar shakes his head, "Arpham has studied dragons since he was five. We can trust him to guide us past them." "You sure fool? I don't wanna be eatin!" Less walks to Arpham and gives him a red materia. Arpham nods and melds it to his right hand. "Thanks again Less, Ill use it." "I know you will hun! Fly!" She slaps Arphams' chocobo, as they race away Arpham yells, "Take care of Sally for me!" "No prob hun!"

[Outside of the mountains, Junon Area, Midgar Continent

Barret was pointing out towards the north-west, "Condor is only a day's ride away. Let's go!" Arpham looks out in the direction Barret pointed out, "Does that little peak out there

normally flash Barret?" "What? Shit! We gotta move!" Arphams' right hand started to glow, "Barret, describe the top of Fort Condor to me."

"What?"

"Just give me visualization!"

"Okay, lesse, It's kinda rickety and…" Barret describes the shack on top of Condor.

"Get there as fast as you can!"

Aeris looks at him with concern, "What about you?"

Arpham smiles at her, "Ill see you in a little." Arpham squeezes his eyes shut and suddenly he was weightless, then he heard, "Who the hell are you?"

Arpham opens his eyes to see a man in a torn sleeveless shirt and long jeans, Arpham falls to his knees from nausea, "I'm here to help you guys." He utters sickly.

"Looks like you need help, and you're obviously not with Shinra. Come with me."

"No, I'm gonna help. Show me the door and I'll show you a dead Shinra platoon."

The man pulls him up and out the door. The fields of Condor were aflame. Arpham looked out over the chaos, "How could they do this, stand back!"

Arpham whispered to someone unseen, "Thanks a million Less," Then he channeled all the energy of the earth's magic around him, he screamed,

"Sally!" An immense silver chocobo symbol appeared in the sky and nothing happened. Then from the mountains he heard a resonating,

"WARKL!"

The silver chocobo was dashing between tanks, soldiers, and Shinra made monsters, all the while dropping bombs from the pack on its side while running.

"Sally! I knew it would work! Thanks again Less!" From the other side of the mountains Arpham could have sworn he heard, "No problem, hun!"

Sally runs up to Arpham and squawks, "WARK WA-WARK!" Arpham jumps up onto Sally, "Did you bring it?" "WARK!" Arpham reaches into Sallys'' pack and pulls out a scoped assault rifle.

"Thanks Sally," "WARK!" "Exactly! Maneuver Lessa Forte!" "WARKL WARK WARK!" Sally took off at high speed through the fray with Arpham squeezing round after round off as Sally dropped bombs from her wings. Arpham noticed, about two hours into the fray, that the enemy was focused on defending a super tank. "Sally, did you bring the Moogle 3.2?" "WARK!"

"Less thought of everything huh?" "WARKLTY WARK WARK!" Arpham blushes, "Well sorta, I guess." "WARK!" "I do not!" "WARK!" "So she taught some "stuff" that doesn't mean I love her!" "WARKL!" "No I don't!" "WARKL!" "NO!" "WARKL!" "NO!" Arpham squeezes ten rounds into a monster to punctuate his words, "No, No, NO!"

Sally is now laughing (if that's possible), "WARKWARKWARK!" "Okay, fine I had a little crush on her awhile ago. But hell, she was two years older and had a well developed body!"

"WARK WARK!"

"Fine! You were right! Damn you're stubborn!"

"WARK WARKL?"

"You get it from Less. She was stubborn about everything!"

"WARKITY WARK?"

"Yes everything! What is that supposed to mean?"

"WARK!"

"Yes that's one of the things I liked about her! Jeez, gimme a break! How are you doing?"

"WARKL WARK!"

"Seriously, drop it."

"WARK!"

"No i'm not kidding!"

"Wark."

"Thank you."

Arpham toggles something on the gun, "Brace yourself Sally!" He squeezes the trigger but doesn't let go. The gun starts to hum.

After a few seconds the barrel starts to throb then turn dark red, "WARKL WARK!" "I do not! Ready?" "WARK!" "Yeah yeah, you ready?"

"WARK!" "Okay, FIRING!"Arpham releases the trigger in the direction of the soldier/monsters guarding the Super Tank. A small ball of rapidly growing energy streaks

towards the tank. Meanwhile inside the tank, "Sir! Massive energy reading from the right flank approaching fast!" Commander Lyon Alexander Tyranus is a five foot eleven graying fifty-two year old with years of experience and only a lowly tank commander. But he is a man of valor and integrity, so he starts giving orders.

"Full power to shields!"

"Umm sir, we don't have shields."

"Damnit man I don't have time to argue with you! Just give it all we got!"

"But sir!"

"Boy! If my name isn't Lyon Alexander Tyranus then do what you want to, but if I am Lyon Alexander Tyranus you had better give me all the power to shields or ill..." The energy ball hits the tank knocking the commander out of his chair.

He gets back up, "Damnit boy! I told you... oh," the young officer is slumped over his console, "Never mind. All hands to the escape pods!"

Another ensign pulls himself up, "Sir this is a tank! Not a battleship!"

"Ah how I wish to sail the stars again!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nothing, I'm going to start the self-destruct sequence!"

"But sir that will destroy all of the troops around us too!"

"Then go while you can! Order a retreat!"

"Yes sir! But what about you?"

"I'm going back to the stars with this fine ship!"

"Umm sir, were on a tank."

"Run boy! Run!" He slams the auto-destruct button. The ensign is startled but grabs the comm, "Retreat! Pull back now!"

Meanwhile,

"What do you think there doing Sally?"

"WARKLTY WARK!"

"I'm going in on foot to set up the Moogle."

"WARK!?"

"Don't worry! Cloud and everyone else should be here any minute! Tell them that I'll be out in a little okay?"

"Wark?"

"Ill be back. I promise!" Arpham jumps off of Sally pulls a three foot Moogle out of her bag and runs to the side of the tank.

Arpham cuts a hole in the side with the Dragon. A startled Shinra soldier is standing there in the opening.

"D-Don't hurt me!" He wails, "I only signed up so I could get money for college!"

"Run." The soldier runs away screaming. Arpham snickers. "God that's fun!" As he dashes of towards the next hatch.

[Super tank command center

As commander Lyon Alexander Tyranus leaned back in his chair drinking the last of his Scotch there was the quiet sound of a sword being drawn, "Boy, if you're going to kill me know that you will die to." "Why? The self-destruct will go off?" Arpham holds up the sparking self-destruct machine. "No because I have bomb strapped to my chest." "Oh really?" Arpham holds up the Moogle, "Touché, young man, touché." "What?" "Nothing, just make it quick." "I will not kill you." "Please put this old spacefarer out of his misery." "Spacefarer? What the hell are you muttering about?" "I was once the commander of the Terran Empire starship Damocles." "What?" "Never mind, will you let me go then?" "Whatever." Arpham sets the Moogle down and taps two or three buttons on its back and walks out the way he came. Tyranus gets up takes scotch glass and walks to his personal escape hatch. "You will pay young man, for not ending me here where it should have ended."

[Plains of Mount Condor

The explosion almost knocked Aeris of her chocobo, "What was that?!" "Calm down Aeris!" "What if Arpham was caught in the blast?!" A yell from nearby, "I wasn't!" "Arpham!" as Aeris practically falls out off of her chocobo. "You're alive!" "Of course, a little explosion can't kill me." "Of course it can't! I should've known you wouldn't die on me." Aeris and Arpham embrace as the Condor commander walks up to Barret, "Barret, sir! Our defenses are broken but the enemy has retreated to Junon harbor. Your orders?" "My orders?" "You're the highest ranking Avalanche officer here sir!" "Oh right, hey Arpham! Enough flirtin' we gotta move if were gonna catch the enemies retreat!" "Let them go Barret, we wouldn't do any significant damage anyway." Aeris looks at Arpham with concern, "How long were you fighting? You look tired." 'Well I did teleport here and…" blackness.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[Ethereal plains of Arphams' mind

Again? Yes, you're here again. Sephiroth. Yes, it is I. Why did I have that dream? That wasn't a dream. What? That was a prophecy. So it's going to happen? Nothing is written in stone. But you will kill her? Maybe. Why?! Why are you so concerned about one girl, you've never been close to anyone but you're mother. So? So, why this one. I don't know.

"Don't know what Arpham?"

"Tifa, where am I?"

"This is the Condor fortress' medical wing. Don't try to sit up!"

"Where's everyone else?"

"You mean where's Aeris."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Aeris, you're together now right?"

"Well, sort of. But it's going a little to fast for me to really know."

"What are you talking about? You love it fast!"

"I guess, but I mean this is going faster than any other relationship I've heard of."

Tifa raises an eyebrow, "Really? Faster than one night?"

"Well, I guess not, but that kinda built up over two and a half months."

"Yeah, you're right. So what will you do?"

"I don't know, I won't break up with her. But it can't keep going like this."

"Like what? You're in the only relationship that's been able to keep up with you!"

"But there's no reason for it!"

Tifa gasps, "Arpham! Love shouldn't need a reason!"

"But it does! Think about it. Why did you and I get together?"

Tifa blushes, "Well, you saved my life and practically lived with me for four months."

"Exactly! You had a reason! Aeris just seems to like me!"

Tifa looks shocked, "That's great! How can you not like that?"

Arpham just looks confused, "I don't know. I just need time to think it over."

"Well have you at least told her yet?"

Arpham just shakes his head, "Every time I try it gets more serious."

"That's good Arpham! You never did understand women."

"What?"

Tifa turns a deeper shade of red, "Nothing, the point is you need to commit to this one way or another okay?"

"I don't know I mean, I might have to leave just to protect everyone."

"You don't have to protect anyone! Arpham, stop trying to protect everyone!"

"But…"

Tifa darts up, "No buts! You can't just walk around trying to save everyone! Eventually someone is going to die! So save the few that really mean something! Save me!"

"Tifa, are you okay?"

"Screw you!"

As Tifa barges out Cloud comes in, "What the hell did you say to her?"

"I have no idea. Cloud, where's Aeris?"

"I'm right here."

As Aeris walks in Arpham asks Cloud to give them some private time, "Aeris we need to talk."

"Why is Tifa crying? What did you say?"

"I don't know. But I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us, I'm thinking about leaving to find Sephiroth after we make the crossing from Junon harbor."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to lead us?"

"No, Cloud is a much better leader than I could ever be. It's safer with him."

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"I want you to stay with Cloud when I leave."

Aeris looks shocked, "Are you serious? I want to go with you! I thought we had cleared this up before?"

"No, it won't be safe with me. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Are you out of your mind? I want to be with you! I don't care if it's dangerous. Besides, he would be easier to find together."

"Aeris, if you come with me he will kill you. I cannot let him do that."

Aeris looks taken aback, "What?"

"He will kill you! He told me so!"

Aeris looks deeply disturbed, "You heard or saw this in your mind didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's happened to me before. The voices and dreams won't stop. Most of the time they don't mean anything!"

"That's not good enough! I won't let you die!"

This startles her, "Arpham, how could you leave me if you think I will be killed? Don't you think that you would be able to protect me better the closer you are?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Wouldn't it be a lot easier to protect people if you're closer to them?"

"Well technically, but I've been trying to protect people for fourteen years. The closer you get the more failure will hurt. I remember trying to defend Kevars' mother during the raid on his village. She was like a second mother to me and I watched her die. I was torn up for a long time. I still haven't told him what had happened, I'm afraid of how he would react."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your death would hurt much more than a mothers."

Aeris blushes heavily, "What do you mean?'

"I think we both know what I mean, BARRET!" What did I just say?

Barret slams the door open, "Foo! What did…?

"I say to Tifa, I know. The reason I called was to ask you what Junon tower looks like." Says Arpham as he pulls his light armor on and ties the Dragon to his waist.

Barrets' eyes go wide, "Your gonna teleport again? Man that's the scariest s#t I've ever seen! Just like tha m&$#(!r Sephiroth!"

Arpham immediately takes notice, "What?"

"Yeah man! When he teleports he's surrounded by like a ball of dark s#t. But you! You are like surrounded by a ball of silver light! Its f#king insane, man! Anyway Junon tower looks kinda like…

[Top of Condor 12:00 noon

"I'm going to scout out the harbor. Cloud, you need to be inside the ship in three days or else we will miss that ship. Kev, on your way there you need to talk to that ninja you know."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh shut up, Cloud you better take care of everyone."

Cloud shakes his head, "I won't."

Arpham smiles, "Thank you." and looks at Aeris.

"I'll see you later." Arpham closes his eyes and starts to envision that tower. Then a single voice pierces the vision just as the spinning sensation hits, "Arpham I…!"

And then the darkness kicked in…again


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Arpham says to himself. Wait am I floating? The gentle splashing of the ocean. The ocean?

"Where am I?"

Arpham! Aeris? Yup. How did you get into my head? Well were connected, so you want to break up with me? Is that all you got out of the conversation? What is that supposed to mean?

"What is what supposed to mean?"

Arpham spins around with his sword drawn, "Who's there?" the little girl standing there starts to cry, "I'm sorry mister! I just thought…" Arpham sheaths his sword.

"I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Arpham pleaded, "Please, stop. I don't want attention!" Suddenly the girl stopped crying, "Are you with Avalanche?" Oh crap!

"No, I'm just here on a business trip, okay?" Arpham winks at her, "Oh, yes mister! Thank you."

"For what?"

"You scared away the fish monster!"

Arpham looks around, "What? Do you know if there is a safe place for me to stay?"

She nods, "The hotel in town."

"Who runs it?"

"A really nice old lady. It should be safe."

"Thanks, here take this." Arpham gives the little girl a 100 gil piece.

"Thanks mister!"

"Run along now."

"Okay! Bye mister!"

[Four days later, Junon port city top plate 3:30 am

"Who's calling me at 3:30 in the morning?" Arpham grumbles as he sits up in his bed. Arpham digs through his bag and pulls his cell phone out of it. "Hello?"

A panicked voice comes over the phone, "Arpham! Im so sorry for calling you but we have to move up the timetable."

"Kev? What the hell happened?"

"Shinra found us! Protocol states they will move the boat launch up!"

"Oh S#T! I'll come help, where are you?"

There's a yell from the other end, "No! It would be better if he gets the ship first!"

"Arpham, you need to destroy the control tower of Junon harbor or else we won't get there in time for the launch!"

"Okay and um, is Aeris okay?"

There's a roar of laughter from the other end, "She's fighting harder than any three of us! The enemy commander told her they had captured you. That first blast even caught Cloud of guard."

"Their commander?"

"Yeah, his name is Lyon Alexander Tyranus. I served under him for a few months."

"The space crazy?"

"Yup, he's insane."

Suddenly there's a loud thunder clap. "I'll call you when I bring the tower down. Bye."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

[Junon Control tower

Commander Lyon is yelling at his staff, "Damnit I want that disturbance in sector six cleared up in the next five seconds or I will have all of your heads on platters. Do you understand me!?"

"No sir!"

"Who the hell said that! Speak up!"

A soldier runs in to the command room, "Sir! It was me. I have to finish what I should have at Condor." Lyon starts to laugh, "Arpham my boy you are a very talented young man. But you're surrounded by my men."

"You lied to Aeris to get her to overextend herself so you could capture her. I thought you were above that sir?"

Tyranus sighs, "I am, but my superiors aren't. They ordered me to. Honestly I hate the fact that I am forced to use tactics that would be rebuked by the Terran Empire. But my being stranded on this hellhole of a planet forces me to misuse my brilliant tactical mind for evil ends." Realization suddenly dawned on Arpham, "So you don't like working for Shinra?" Everyone in the command room looks at Lyon, "Absolutely right young man. But just in case you're wondering, I won't help you. Shinra is to powerful for that. And because of our last encounter I'm going to leave now."

"Sir, I will let you leave alive under one condition."

"Do you really think you're in that position Arpham?"

Arpham looks around the room at the various officers and troopers cocking their guns and nods, "Yeah probably, would you like a demonstration sir?" Lyon sits back in his chair and waves his hand in a sweeping gesture around the room, "Please. But only demonstrate on a few people." Arpham just snickers, "Yes sir." Arpham draws his sword instantly, and the bullets start raining in. At that moment six guns unloaded themselves and exploded. There was a bright flash and everyone in the room is disarmed except for Lyon.

"So how was that sir?"

"Ha ha! Amazing young man! Amazing! But why did you not take my sidearm?"

"Because you're the only person in the room who deserves a shot at me sir."

"Why do you call me sir? Im your enemy young Arpham."

"Because you deserve it. You've earned it with your time with the Empire."

Lyon looks taken aback, "What did you just say?"

"Sir, your forces almost killed me and wiped out Fortress Condor. I have the utmost respect for a worthy adversary. These clowns that you call "your men" aren't worthy to carry your crap."

"True, true. But how did you know about the Empire?"

"I've been digging through your surface thoughts Commodore. I apologize for that little violation of your mind. I tried not to dive to deep because that would be a serious violation. So Commodore Lyon Alexander Tyranus commander of the super dreadnought HMS Damocles, where are Aeris and the others?"

"Young man, I am so sorry. But I have to tell you, we captured Aeris. She's being transferred to the super carrier Titan in stasis. Again I…"

Suddenly there's a steel edge in Arphams' voice, "Sir, where is that ship."

"I am so sorry young man, but I can't tell you. I would probably get shot in my sleep and I just can't die yet Arpham. My fiancé died about thirty years ago so I do understand, I truly do. But I can't tell you Im sorry."

Arpham looks at him perplexed and then realizes what he's doing, "Oh! I mean, thank you sir. I swear I will destroy that ship one day. And I will get her back." Arpham takes a detonator off his belt. "Commodore, you should go." He presses the button at the same time that Lyon pressed the escape button hidden on the chair. An immense explosion rips through the building apart just as Arpham is enveloped in a silver ball of light.

[Junon docks, Shinra ship Titan

"Hey Kev, meet me at dock number 28. There's a Shinra "transport" docked there. Board it in disguise; ill meet you on the bottom sections main deck."

"But…"

"No buts! Aeris is onboard! You need to be on the boat in one hour, so I'll see you in an hour. Bye." As Arpham shuts his phone the PA system comes on, "Lieutenant Mahpra Archer report to the briefing room immediately." Arpham chuckles to himself, "Yes, sir." Two hours later Arpham is standing in the flag decks briefing room. The door to the room slides open and Lyon steps through. As he enters the room he taps a few keys on the door pad and nods, "No one will hear us or enter. Everything that's about to happen never happened. Okay?"

"What happened?"

"Exactly. Now I, being a man of sound integrity, would never have gotten a civilian woman involved no matter the tactical or material value." Lyon tosses a keycard to Arpham, "Stasis chamber is on deck 3, section 1. If I see you again after you leave this room I will personally give the order for your termination. Are we clear?" Arpham snaps an almost military salute, "Absolutely sir!" Lyon sighs, "Quit the crap. Who did you kill to get that uniform?"

"One lieutenant Archer sir."

"Figures. I hope I don't see you again Arpham. I'd hate to give the order but I will do my duty. You're a brilliant young man Arpham; I really don't want to kill you."

"I'll see you around sir, thank you." As Arpham leaves the bridge he notices a chair to the captains left that is very elegant. _Must be for President Rufus. _As Arpham enters section three he notices that the door to the stasis room is already open and two Turks are standing on either side of the doorway. _Oh crap! If Rufus sees my face he'll recognize me!_ Arpham hears Rufus' voice from outside the room, "How is she doing?" Another voice responded, "Well mister President, her heart rate has been slowly dropping since we froze her. I truly don't understand it sir."

"What is wrong with you little girl? Why do you want to die so badly?"

"Sir?"

"Shut up. Tell the captain I'm coming to the bridge immediately."

"Yes sir!"

_Oh crap!_ Arpham bursts around the corner toward another hallway. Arpham just barely dodges out of Rufus' way. As Arpham turns to look at the stasis rooms' door he notices that the two Turks are still standing at the door. Then Arphams' phone rings, "Archer here."

"It's Striker. We are ready for the party. Section 2 deck 5."

"Start the party once we're underway. Im gonna get some rest. I'll see you later."

Two hours later Arpham is again standing outside of the stasis room looking at the two Turks. His phone vibrates, "Ready?" "Go." There's a rumble through out the ship. Arpham stumbles toward the Turks acting drunk, "Wha da fark wahz tha?" Neither Turk had time to reach into their coats for their pistols. Arphams' slash decapitated both in one brisk movement. Arpham slides the keycard and when door opens he looks into the room and sees three stasis tubes and twenty Shinra troops standing in front of them. "You're under arrest for attempted theft of Shinra property!" Arphams' face goes white, "Property? A human being is property? A great person like Aeris, is property?"

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up, now!" Then the captain of the unit points his gun at the tube in the center, "Or I'll kill her."

"Umm, sir?"

"What private?"

"She's in the one on the left."

"I know." The captain quickly taps a key on the pad on the wall and the tube Aeris is in slides into the ceiling, "And now she's on the bridge, fire!"

Arpham yells and disappears, and reappears right next to Kevar. "They have Aeris on the bridge."

"Arpham, they sealed off section 1! How will we get through the bulkhead?"

"Let me handle that. Where's Barret?"

"In the bathroom, apparently he's attaching a new gun to his arm we found here on the ship."

"Okay and where's everyone else?"

"Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie are near the bulkhead blocking off section 1 and Red XIII is trying to sneak past the enemy using the air vents."

"Umm, Yuffie is a ninja or something right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Send her through the vent with Red XIII, tell Tifa to come over here and you need to go cover the bulkhead with Barret and Cloud."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

"Oh shut up and do it."

A few minutes later Tifa and Arpham are standing in the hallway 30 meters away from the blast bulkhead, "What is it Arpham? I need to get back there to help."

"Tifa, it's a gun fight! How on earth you're not hurt yet I don't know."

Tifa raises an eyebrow, "Are you concerned?"

"Of course I am! I want you to help me with something."

"What is it?"

"When that bulkhead goes down Im going to charge through with Cloud and get to the bridge as fast as possible. I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you and Cloud are the only people who have a chance of keeping up with me."

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

"Right, where's Barret?"

"He's about to blast his way through the door. Let's go!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

[Section 2 bulkhead

"Sir, what's that noise?"

"I have no idea."

And then the bulkhead exploded and three blurry streaks flashed down the hallway.

Arpham yells to Cloud, "Cloud, where did you say he was?"

"He's moving, but I think he has the same objective as us."

"Arrgh! Let's move! Tifa, I need you to place the bomb in the cargo bay okay?"

"Im moving! Just get to the bridge."

Meanwhile on the bridge Lyon Alexander Tyranus is sitting in his command chair laughing, "Do you really expect me to do that mister president?"

"I expect you to do whatever I say, sir captain. I am, after all, the one with the power to kill you whenever I wish Lyon."

"Sir, what you want me to do will go against every moral I was taught in the Empires service."

"This isn't the Empire captain. Do it or I'll have you shot. Get it?"

"Sir, can you really afford to kill a tactician as strong as I?"

"Honestly? Without hesitation, captain."

Just at that moment the door cuts down its center and Arpham and Cloud burst in to the room, "Ahh, here they are now. So captain, where do your allegiances lie?" Arpham looks confused, "Sir? What is he talking about?" Lyon sighs and presses a button, a tank slides out of the floor on his left, "Im so sorry Arpham but," he pulls his sidearm out of its holster and points it at the tank, "You must stand down."

"Sir, why?" Arpham says in an almost pleading tone, "Please tell me you wouldn't do it!" Lyon snaps at him, "Use your instincts boy! I have to do something!" Arpham looks puzzled, "Sir? Are you trying to tell me you would shoot an innocent and destroy your honor just to live?" Arpham shakes his head, "You just wouldn't do it. I don't understand." Lyon sighs, "What's the point? Not even your little surface scan seems to be picking up why I do this." Then Arpham realized, _that's it!_ Arpham smiles, "I underestimated you sir. You are much trickier than I thought."

Arpham sighs and raises the dragon, "Then do it, you old bastard! No one will stop me!" Rufus turns to Lyon, "Captain, I will leave this in your capable hands. Good bye, Arpham." Rufus walks out the door with his guards and disappears from sight. Lyon nods, "Ill see you in hell young man."

And shoots the one other guard pointing his weapon at the tank just as Cloud and Arpham yell at the same moment, "Blade Beam!" and the two swords fall as one and hit the deck sending one gigantic beam ripping through all of the guards in their path. Arpham leaps towards the few guards standing in front of the tank and slices them into pieces. "Stop!" Everyone looks at the first mate who at the moment has the barrel of his pistol pressed against the side of Lyons' head.

"Stop or, or ill shoot! I swear I will!" Lyon looks at the other mans shirt, "Is that a stain?" The man looks down, "Where?!" And Lyon slugs him in the face and waves his hand as his former first mate topples to the ground, "Continue." And the fighting continues as Arpham rips through anyone who gets within spitting distance of the tank while Cloud is simply trying to kill every Shinra soldier he sees. After two solid minutes of intense fighting all the Shinra are dead.

Cloud has very few scratches on him and is helping a wounded Lyon up. Arpham has bunch of cuts and holes in his clothing and is bleeding from a few places. As Arpham slumps up against the tank Cloud helps Lyon over to the control console and keys in a few commands, "Im thawing her out Arpham. She'll have to rest for at least five days before, young man are you listening to me? Young man?!" And again, Arphams world went dark.

Arpham sits up and sees a world of white. "What the hell?" "Just the opposite." Arpham spins around and sees a tall man in black "Sephiroth."

"Yes, I will save you if you start your apprenticeship now."

"I can't, I have to stay with our squad."

"You will die if you don't agree."

As darkness envelops Arpham he says, "You would do that to me?"

"I have total control of your life. Im the only reason you've lived till now."

"You, ill kill you."

"Hmm, déjà vu. Well, I'm the reason you met Aeris again."

"Again? What does that mean?" Sephiroth snorts, "You truly don't remember do you? You two were inseparable from the day you met all those years ago." The darkness has now consumed every thing but a small are around Arpham as Sephiroths' voice starts to fade into the darkness, "All will be lost for you Arpham. Now is your death." The darkness starts to close around Arphams' body, "I can't die here!"

"Would you like to hear one final truth? I will kill Aeris; no matter how hard anyone tries I will kill her." Arpham starts to struggle, "I won't let you! Ill kill you before you touch one of her hairs!"

"You can't stop me. She doesn't mean enough to save you anyway. Aeris doesn't mean a thing in the end of this dark future."

The darkness starts to grip Arphams' throat, "She means everything to me! Me, damnit! Me! I love her!"

Then as the darkness all but consumed him a wave of light shattered the darkness. And standing at the lights origin is Aeris, "Arpham, I can't save you like this all the time." Arpham is awe struck.

"Where is Sephiroth?" Aeris just smiles and walks toward Arpham, "He can't harm us for now." She gets to arms distance and looks at him with her deep green eyes, "How many times is it now? Three, almost four?" Arpham snorts, "Almost?" She nods, "I was dying from prolonged stasis. But then I saw you yelling at Sephiroth, and I knew I had to help." She steps a little closer to him and smiles, "But I didn't quite catch that last thing you said. Could you repeat it?" Arpham wraps his arms around her and whispers, "I love you Aeris." Aeris blushes slightly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." Arpham nods, "About, seventeen years." Aeris looks at him questioningly and he shakes his head, "Never mind." Aeris looks directly into his eyes, "I love you Arpham. I've always loved you."

"I love you. That has a ring to it." Aeris chuckles as Arpham leans down and kisses her. After the kiss is broken Arpham looks around, "So where are we?" Aeris shakes her head, "I don't know but were going to be here until one of us wakes up."

"Really? What did I collapse from? Oh right, the bullets." Aeris looks up at Arpham with concern, "What?" Arpham looks around, "Oh yeah. You've been here. Well since we have plenty of time, wait. How long will we be here again?" Aeris thinks for a moment, "About four days," she looks at him suspiciously, "why?" He grins, "We have plenty of time later to explain that story but if this is where I think it is,"

Arpham looks around and suddenly color blends into the seamless white scenery and a tree on a hill comes into existence around them with a field of flowers stretching from the foot of the hill as far as the eye can see, "Yup, its my mind again." Aeris shakes her head, "I don't think so, I think it's our minds harmonized." Arpham nods, "I agree," and looks around so what do we do now?" Aeris blushes, "Well," The scenery changes again, but this time into a room with white walls, some furniture a few stuffed animals on the dresser and a bed. "We could, you know." Arpham blushes, "Are you, sure?" Aeris nods, "It's not like it will physically affect us. Besides I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with." Arpham nods, "If you're sure," And picks her up in his arms, "Ill do my best for you my love." Aeris smiles radiantly, "I know you will."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

[Costa de Sol hotel, three days later 4:36 Am

Tifa bursts into the room where Arpham and Aeris are resting to investigate the buzzing noise. _Yup, _Tifa thought, _He's gone. _Tifa was looking at an empty bed with mussed covers and an unplugged heart rate monitor next to it and a bed with the quietly sleeping Aeris in it. Cloud dashes in, "What happened?" Tifa shakes her head, "I thought he was going to do this. Leave the moment he woke up." Cloud looks at the only window in the room and notices that it was just opened. "He probably went out that way ill go check with Red to see if he saw anything; it's his night on watch." Tifa nods and sits down on Arphams bed as Cloud leaves, "Stupid Arpham. You're supposed to be more mature than that." Tifa says to herself. Suddenly there's a click and the door opens, with Arpham standing in the door way. "Oh, Tifa you're up. Could you get me some more ice for Aerie? I can't find any." Tifa looks at him in shock, "You didn't run away?"

"No, why?"

"Well usually when people wake up from near death they go crazy and try to escape."

"Oh? Have you been around a lot of near dead people?"

"Ha ha, the ice box is in the corner. So why are you calling her Aerie?" Tifa says as Arpham pulls a bunch of ice out of the container into a plastic bag. Arpham sits on the edge of Aeris' bed, "That's a long story, but she saved my life again." Tifa looks at him quizzically, "Same story but she and I shared a mind for the last four days." Tifa looks at him suspiciously, "What did you two do for four days alone?" Arpham laughs, "Tifa, I rejected Sephiroth and loved Aeris. What's wrong with that?" Tifa looks at him in shock, "How can you talk about it that easily?"

"She told me that I could tell you. She also said that she won the bet you two made at the ranch. I don't get it." Tifa laughs, "It's nothing. But what're you two going to do now?"

"Im going to stay with her, and you guys, and I'm not going to leave her side until she wakes up."

"Just because you're awake doesn't mean you don't need rest to!"

"Tifa honestly, if I can survive several bullets to vital organs I can go a few hours without sleep."

"Arpham, thank you for finally making a decision. Now, what should I do about Cloud?"

"I think you should go confess your feelings Jap style!"

Tifa looks at him with a confused look, "What's a Jap?" Arpham just shrugs, "It came to me" Tifa gets up, "Thanks Arpham, im gonna tell him!"

"Good job Tifa. Glad I could help." As Tifa exits Arpham leans down and kisses Aeris on the cheek, "Just remember Tifa, if you truly love him you will know what to do."

"Thank you, I will always love you little Arpham." Arpham laughs "Don't push it." The door shuts quietly behind Tifa and Arpham looks down at Aeris, "I'll be here until I die."

Two days later Arpham was still next to Aeris whom hadn't waken up yet. Arpham opens the door as Kev is about to knock and startles him, "Good god! Be weirder Arpham." Arpham just shakes his head, "What do you need?"

"Tifa said you need to get out for some air. She also said to call her if you refused."

"Damn, fine ill go down to the beach or something. Call me if she wakes up."

"Like I wouldn't."

[The beach in front of Costa del Sol 8:30

Arpham lies back in a beach chair and sighs. The local women wouldn't stop looking at his glistening well toned body, and frankly it was starting t piss him off. He already didn't like social situations, and this one was uncomfortable given recent…events. He needed to find a place to get away to for awhile, just him an his thoughts. He noticed a small patch of island jungle about seven miles away. He thought, _What could go wrong?_ As he picked up his back pack and tee-shirt, and started the trudge toward a small dock that would lead him to his fate.


	17. Authors' Note

-------------------------------------Authors' Note-----------------------------------------------------

Wewt! I cranked out the first part. It took awhile, and it felt like it sucked (and it probably did) but it was worth it. Final Fantasy is a great story and I'm royally screwing it up, but I love writing so please be lenient and comment. We run on comments! So if Im royally (for all intents and purposes) f&#$ng it up please tell me. But if you're a jackass about it I'm going to have to ignore you. Please give me helpful criticism.

Thank you for reading, Omega 343


End file.
